


Steve Thorson

by ktwinchesterhale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Incest, Incomplete, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, like its not really but they don't know that at the time, mommy loki, pissed off momma bear, steve thorson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: more will be added later ;)





	Steve Thorson

 

    It was a rather relaxed evening at the avengers compound. As relaxed as team bonding night could be. Tony, Natasha, Clint and Sam were playing Mario Cart. 

Tony yelled as Natasha blue shelled him. “YOU MOTHER FU-“

“Language!” Yelled Steve from where him and Thor were playing a drinking game with Asgardian Ale. 

“ _Oh_! Cap just acted his age. That’s an extra tequila shot for everybody!” Clint yelled. Bruce started pouring shots while the popcorn was in the microwave. 

    Alcohol wasn’t normal so excessive during  game night but they are celebrating the fact that Vision and Wanda were out on ‘a-not-date’. And since Wanda was the only one on the team under twenty one there were no limitations on who could consume what. However,  only Thor and Steve  could consume the other realm’s concoctions without dying of alcohol poisoning. 

   Suddenly a blast shook through the complex and the light of the Bifrost filled the room. Every Avenger scrambled to stand ready. Green energy engulfed the kitchen in a sphere. and another around the TV area. 

   Loki stood in the center of the room green magic crackling around him like magic, Odin’s spear, Gungnir, in his hand. “WHERE IS HE?” He yelled at Thor and the Thunderer called for his hammer. Bruce unleashed the Hulk and slammed into the barrier only for the barrier to push back with stronger force. 

   Loki snapped his head towards the commotion. “Don’t even try you brute. My Siedr is much stronger than anything you mortals possess.” He hissed. 

   The moment Mjolnir landed in Thor’s hand Loki whorled around. He thrust his hand out, magic hit Thor pinning him and his limbs spread out against the wall. Completely unarmed Steve charged Loki. The Sorcerer smirk and swatted his hand as if he were swatting a fly. His magic blindsided the super soldier sending him twisting mid-air away. 

   Loki marched to Thor and pressed the spear to his throat. “Now Thor! Tell me where my son is!” 

   Thor’s eyes filled with regret and his teammates yells fell on deaf ears. “Loki…” He pleaded. 

   He pressed harder. “Tell me, Thor! I know he’s in Midgard!” 

“Loki, he doesn’t know. Please don’t ruin his life.” 

   He advanced on his former brother.“Ruin, his life! You and Odin ruined his life! You took my son from me!” Loki dropped the spear and gripped Thor’s throat with his bare hand.  The other avengers stopped trying to get through the barrier as Loki sobbed. “He was your son too! But you don’t even care! You let that monster take my baby from me! You know he killed the others! Or did you just stand and watch that too! Did you- Thor -did you just stand by and watch your father murder our children!?” 

   Thor sighed. “Steven, now is the time.” Thor opened his hand allowing Mjolnir to fly free. Towards Captain America who held his hand out for the hammer. Loki’s eyes grew wide as Steve caught the hammer with ease. Locked in amazement Loki could do nothing to stop the blow that knocked him back against one of his own force fields. 

   Steve advanced on him. He raised his arm to strike again, but Thor reached out and caught his wrist in his hand. He turned to look at the other blonde whose face was rather ashen. Steve lowered his arm slowly as Thor moved to help Loki to his feet. “Are you alright?”

   Loki nodded quickly and turned towards the Captain who held Mjolnir firmly by his side. Before the Steve could ready himself Loki advanced on him and embraced him. 

   “The Fuck?” he heard Tony, Clint and Sam say in unison as Steve realized Loki was hugging him. Loki, God of mischief and chaos was crying into his shoulder and cradling his neck. Steve stood ridged with shock. He stared straight ahead at Thor who was chuckling to himself. The green magic dissolved away. Allowing the Avenger’s freedom from their magical cages. 

Clint’s voice broke the awkward silence of the group. “Someone wanna explain what the fuck just happened?”

 

 

 

   The Avengers gathered around on the couch. Loki sat on one side of Steve his eyes never leaving him, Thor sat on the other side. Around them the Avengers sat on the edge of their seats. Thor spoke calmly. “When we were adolescents, Loki had a tendency to shift forms. He could turn into any race any species. He had only to see the creature once and he could transform. He would not be the thing but be himself in that form. One time he transformed into a nixie and chased Frandal all about the Palace. The thing Loki was best at though was transforming into a woman. He did it often and with ease…

   At that age Loki and I were still inseparable and shared everything. But then puberty came, I grew into a warriors build and Loki more into his scholarly one. But his female form became more beautiful than any other in the realm. I and many other younger warriors were mesmerized by his beauty. Women both adored him and were fiercely jealous. 

   When I began having peculiar thoughts and impulses it was Loki I turned to for guidance. He always knew how to explain things to me in a way the our tutors could not-”

“They failed to understand he need a more physical approach.” 

“A more physical approach is definitely what you gave me.”

   Loki glowered at Thor a he continued. “Unfortunately, I could not associate Loki’s female form as my brother and thus the affair began.”

“So just to confirm your implying that you knocked up Loki- your brother- and that the baby he had is Steve?” Clint pointed back and forth between the two gods. 

“Wait wait, that can’t be Steve is only like 100. that can’t be right.”

“If you let him continue he will explain.” Loki drawled. 

   “It wasn’t long after the affair began that we found out Loki was pregnant. Since at the time we did not know Loki was adopted and the penalty for incest is death in Asgard, so we hid our relationship. When our father found our Loki was expecting he was furious. Loki told him the father was a random man whose name he did not know… I believe that is where the vicious rumors of Loki’s promiscuity came started in your realm.” 

 

   Groans and screams filled Asgard’s halls. Thor paced the floor in front of his father’s thrown. Loki was giving birth to his ‘bastard welp’ as Odin liked to mutter to himself until Frigga would elbow him. Thor knew that his -Loki’s babe would not be a bastard all its life; the day Thor was to be crowned King, he planned to wed Loki in secret and name Loki’s child his heir. 

   Thunder rolled through the sky before, Odin spoke. “Thor, I know you are worried for your brother, but your mother and the greatest healers in all the nine realms are with him. So stop your thunder you’re only going to frighten you brother and nephew.”

   The prince took deep breaths and suddenly everything was quiet.  Odin rose from his throne. Thor looked back and forth between him and the door. 

“Go.” The Allfather sighed.

   He ran down the halls to Loki’s room, where the door stood a jar. There was far more blood than Thor was expecting, his heart leapt to his throat. Loki was unconscious lying in blood stained sheets. “Loki!” he cried as he rushed into the room. 

“Thor.” His mother’s voice called. “Come meet, Narvi Lokison.” 

   He stopped in his tracks to see his mother sitting in a chair rocking a bundle of cloth. He walked over to look at the sleeping baby. “Mother, is Loki… is he alright?” he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“He’s spent the last day giving birth and have an infant cut from his stomach. He will be in need of lots of rest.”

“They cut Narvi out?”

   Frigga smiled. “Its alright, Thor, its more common than you would think with large babies. They had to do the same thing when you were born.”

“So they both will be alright?”

“Oh yes. In fact there is an old Asgardian wives tale, that the hardest births yield the greatest warriors.” 

   They watched the midwives and maids scurry about changing sheets and cleaning up the mess. The after birth was wrapped so that Seers could burn it at dawn. 

“Thor, I’ve been wake and on my feet for far to long for someone of my age. Would you stay with Loki this evening?”

“Of course!” 

   Frigga stood and handed Narvi to Thor, who was flabbergasted at how tiny the baby was and yet at how big he must have felt tearing apart Loki’s womb. 

   He was beautiful his hair was so blond it was translucent; he scrunched his little face up at the light. 

   Frigga chuckled as she left. “You look like you’re falling in love. You’re even crying.

“Oh Odin’s hair bollock.” Thor wiped tears from his eyes with his free hand. The maids gave him a weary eye as they left for such language. 

 

   Once everyone else had gone, he sat down in the chair beside Loki’s bed. “Prince Narvi. I’m Thor one of your fathers, no one can know, tis a secret the three of us share. But know this you are loved and will be beloved by many; you will be a warrior- mighty and just; one day you will have my strength and my father before me’s strength and his father’s before him. With this strength you will protect your people. Every child will know your name, every enemy will fear it.  For you are the first born Thorson; you are my heir to the throne I shall inherit from my father, and after the light of my rein has come to an end yours shall begin. I promise these things to you, my son.” 

   Thor leaned down and kissed Narvi’s forehead. He immediately awoke and began crying. 

“You know a father’s promises can often be considered a curse.” Loki mumbled from the bed.

Thor laughed. “I’m glad you are wake.”

“I didn’t have much choice since you made our son cry. Hand him to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> more will be added later ;)


End file.
